Antibody purification can be one of the most costly aspects of bioproduction. Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) are generally purified using a three-step, three resin chromatography process, using a specific buffer system at each step. This conventional purification process encompasses a capture step, followed by an ionic exchange step, and concludes with a polishing step, and usually takes 3 to 5 working days (including storages and open phases). With increasing cell culture titers and larger cell culture volumes being used for production, downstream processing is viewed as an industry bottleneck. This is particularly relevant to monoclonal antibody production, where the focus has shifted away from batch volume, and towards downstream processing capacity. Furthermore, early pre-clinical and clinical phase studies require larger amounts of antibodies that can be produced more rapidly. Therefore, a need exists in the industry both for a reduction in the number of steps to be used for antibody purification, and in the time taken for obtaining batches.